What do I do?
by faithvspiper
Summary: Joyce adopted Faith. Buffy, Faith, and Dawn are sisters. The whole gang will eventually be in it. Faith needs to get over some problems, without losing anyone she loves...hopefully. BA, later FA, SB
1. Chapter 1

_Author Notes_

_Hi! Okay there is going to be a couple of pairs later on but, right now I need to kind of explain the story. I wonder what one of those pairs will be? Hmm. Please, I would love it if I got some reviews. cough cough Okay, please be nice, this is my first fan fic. Enjoy!_

**Summers House**

"Hey Faith!" Buffy said just a little too cheerily, while bounding into Faith's room without knocking, which Faith hated.

Faith put her book on her dresser and turned herself off of her stomach and jumped off the bed. "What's up B?"

"Well," Buffy started, "the whole gang is going out tonight to go to the Bronze. And me, being your loving, older sister, was wondering if you wanted to come." She ended with a smirk.

"Ok Buffy. First you're only older than me by six months." With that Buffy gave her a face that she thought would intimidate Faith, but Faith just found it quite hysterical and started laughing.

"Would you stop." Buffy whined taking a pillow from Faith's bed and throwing it at her; Faith dodged it quite easily, but gave Buffy a mock look of hurt.

"Aw B you tried to attack me with the overly fluffy pillow. I'm hurt, really, you could have hurt me real bad with that thing." Faith stated, laughing and shaking her head which made her dark brown locks shake back and forth.

"Are you coming or not?" Buffy asked getting anxious.

"Um…well that brings me to my second thing." Faith started. "By whole gang, do you mean WHOLE gang, as in everyone?"

"Yes, Faith when I say WHOLE gang I don't just mean some of the gang, I mean ALL of the gang." Buffy said rather sarcastically.

"Oh." She laughed. "Well in that case um….uh no. I'm uh…busy. Yeah, got a lot of stuff to do." She stated her excuse lamely.

Buffy looked at her worriedly. "Faith, are you okay? I mean you haven't been acting like yourself lately. Actually you have been like this since the party at Angel's last month."

"What do you mean? I'm fine. Really. Don't worry about me, B. Go have fun." Faith said trying to get rid of her.

"Faith, I'm serious." She stepped closer and put a hand on Faith's shoulder. "I'm here for you. You can talk to me about anything. You know that right?"

Faith looked up from her shoes, which she had been staring at to avoid eye contact and smiled. She really, fully smiled which Buffy rarely saw. Which nobody but Buffy saw. Buffy and Faith were really close and they were the only ones that could really and truly understand each other. Somehow that was possible even though they were complete opposites. The two sisters shared a bond that they had with nobody else. Maybe that was why Buffy was the only one who got to see Faith's dimples.

"Of course I know that Buffy. I …just haven't felt like myself for a while, but don't worry it'll pass. You know how I have my mood swings." She said trying, but failing to lighten the mood.

"Faith." But before she could finish Faith interrupted.

"Buffy, I'm serious. I'm fine. So go get out of the 'worrywart, older but, not bigger sister' part and have fun. Go make out with Angel or something. I'll stay here in case you need me to cover for you with Mom and Pipsqueak. And in a bit I'll do a quick patrol." No one was certain how the two girls were slayers at the same time. Giles had his theories; they were so close together when one of them was called that both of them were activated, a spell of some kind, or it was supposed to happen that way and there was some prophecy of the two of them kicking demon butt, was how Faith put it.

"But," Buffy started but was once again interrupted by Faith.

"Out." Faith said pushing Buffy out the door and then dragging her down the stairs.

"Now have a good time but, don't stay out TOO late." Faith said taking Buffy's coat from the coat rack and putting it on her. "Well, let's just put it this way. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." And with that she handed Buffy the car keys and pushed her out the door. "Have fun." She said with false enthusiasm before closing the door and going back up to her room. She grabbed her stake, cross, and a little bottle of holy water just in case. She made her way back down the stairs. And while grabbing her jacket and keys to the house left.

She was on her third cemetery out of the four in Sunnydale. 'Seriously why do they need so many friggen cemeteries in one town? Oh right. Because they have demons walking everywhere they want eating and killing people. Geez! Why can't anything be normal?' she thought to herself. All night she only got one vamp. One freaking vamp! How sad is that? She decided she was done with Restfield now it was time for Shadybrooke. She made her way through Shadybrooke and only caught sight of one vamp. He was fresh and so easy. Too easy in fact. With one swift move of her stake she well…staked him.

She decided that was all she was going to get tonight so she went home. She threw her keys on the table and her jacket on the coat rack. She trudged up the stairs and into her room. She flopped down on her bed. "Oh God what am I going to do?" and with that she turned off her lights and without even bothering to change out of her clothes that she had been wearing that day, tried to get some sleep. Only wondering what the next day had in store for her before she fell to sleep.

* * *

_Author Notes:_

_Hey! Did you like it? If you did, or even if you didn't review. I got 3 more chapters typed up but, I need to know if you guys like it. So how about some Rn'R? Please? _

_FaithandAngel_


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy was sitting at a table inside the Bronze with Willow, while watching Oz and the other Dingoes perform. Xander was sick, and Anya being well…Anya, the something thousand year old ex-demon she was, was going to try and make him feel better anyway SHE thought he would like. Buffy was watching Angel at the bar while he was getting them a round of sodas.

"Hey Will?" Buffy turned and asked her friend.

"Yeah Buff?"

"Have you talked to Faith at all? I mean she's been acting strange around me, like she's holding something back."

Willow looked down at her feet briefly and then returned Buffy's gaze. "Um…well Buff, I haven't seen Faith since Monday." Willow said almost shyly.

"What? You have three classes with her. I've seen her everyday in Lit." Buffy said.

"Well, um…you see, she's been kinda skipping every other class she has, except for the one she has with you." Willow said in a small, quiet, and almost even guilty voice for having ratted out her friend.

"WHAT!!" Buffy said in a non-questioning manner.

"Buffy, please calm down." Willow pleaded as Angel came over, hearing Buffy's outburst.

"Buff, what's wrong?" Angel asked.

"Not now. Talk later. Bye." And after kissing Angel on the cheek, she grabbed her coat and car keys and stormed out of the club. Cordelia walked up to Willow.

"Sorry I'm late. So, what did I miss?" she said in her kind of ditsy voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summers House**

Buffy stormed up the stairs to Faith's room. She opened the door and from the darkness of the room she saw Faith thrashing back and forth while whimpering in her sleep. She instantly forgot her anger and replaced it with concern and worry. She inched into the mess of a room, stepping over some old boots and a leather jacket, finally made it over to Faith's bed. She reached for the lamp and turned the switch. With the much needed light she could see Faith's face fully. Faith was sweating and Buffy could have sworn she had just seen a tear roll down Faith's face. She took a hold of Faith's shoulders and started to try to shake her out of her sleep. Faith bolted upright. She looked around disoriented and when she saw Buffy she immediately relaxed, but she was still crying. Buffy enveloped her in a tight, protective hug. She was saying things like, "Shhhh, it's okay. I'm here now." "It's me, it's Buffy. I won't let anything hurt you." All the while Faith was sobbing quietly, except for a gasp here and there, while Buffy just held her and tried to soothe her.

"It's okay. It was just a dream. It wasn't real." Buffy said comfortingly.

Faith shook her head against Buffy's shoulder. "No Buffy, it was real. It was real."

Buffy pulled away and put her hands on Faith's shoulders. "It was real? Like a memory?"

Faith tried to shy away but, Buffy's grip was too strong. She shook her head as if saying 'yes'. She didn't want to look Buffy in the eyes so she found a focus point on the bed. Buffy knew this wasn't a good time to push so she just gathered Fait up in a warm embrace and held her like that until Faith fell asleep. Then, she made herself more comfortable and laid there with her baby sister, afraid to leave her alone for her nightmares, or memories, to swallow her in her sleep. And there the two sisters laid all night, holding on to each other for dear life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summers House**

When Buffy woke up she found she barley moved at all. And the important thing was Faith was still content and asleep in her arms. There had been no more nightmares from what she could tell. She thought about getting up but, there was no need to since it was Saturday and she didn't want Faith to wake up and feel alone, so she just lay there watching her sister sleep. At one point Dawn came in but, she pretended to be asleep. With an 'awww' from the youngest of the Summers' they were once again left alone. At around 10:00a.m., she felt Faith start to move. She looked down to find the other girl looking a little disoriented around the room. Then she looked up at Buffy and became a little more relaxed. Buffy was the first to speak.

"Good morning."

"Morning." Faith stated groggily. "You sound awfully chipper this morning." Faith said in her usual 'Faith way'.

"Yes, well, I'm going to take a shower in my bathroom and you're going to take one in yours and then we're going to have a little chat."

"That sounds like so much fun. I can't wait." Faith said with her walls, once again up.

"I'm serious." Buffy said failing her attempt to try to be stern.

"Oh, you got me shaking with fear, B. I'll do everything and anything you say." Faith said once again sarcastically. It seemed this morning that was the only way she could talk.

"You better F." Buffy made her comeback. Then got up and pulled Faith up with her. Pulling a very reluctant Faith with her, she made herself to Faith's bathroom. Shoving Faith in the bathroom and turning the shower on, she turned to Faith and made her real threat.

"Faith, if you don't get your…..butt, butt in that shower and come back and talk to me you're gonna regret it. I'll tell you what I'll do. I'll tell Xander about that dream you had with him in it." She ended with a smirk.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, wanna try me?" Buffy dared.

"B, I told you that dream meant nothing. It was just a really gross nightmare." Faith pleaded.

"I don't think Xander will see it that way."

"Fine. Whateva'. I need a shower anyway." Faith said reluctantly.

"I love blackmail." Buffy smiled.

"You're not gonna love it when it come back to bite you in the…" She didn't get to finish because Buffy interrupted.

"Butt. Butt. What did I tell you about cursing? Gosh. Do you listen at all?"

"No, not really. Alright, out B. If you want me to take my shower out before I strip down in front of you. You know I will." She ended with a knowing smirk.

"Okay. Sheesh. I'm leaving. I'm leaving. Just don't take one of your record long showers or perform any of your concerts." She stated while leaving. Once out the door, Faith gave her a face and slammed the door in her face.

"What? Does nobody have manners anymore?" Buffy asked sarcastically.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author Notes: Hey here's the latest chapter. I don't own Full Blown Rose or any Buffy characters. Please, do I really have to point that out?

* * *

_

**Summers House**

Buffy just got out of the shower. She guessed Faith was still in her bathroom taking a shower, and when Buffy walked by Faith's bathroom door, sure enough she heard the shower still going. She thought to herself how much she really loved how she and Faith had their own bathrooms. Dawn didn't get that privilege yet and Buffy loved rubbing it in her face. Buffy started to turn to head down stairs but, heard Faith's enchanting voice singing 'Somebody Help Me' by Full Blown Rose. She could never figure why Faith would never sing in front of people, she had the most beautiful voice. It was raspy and light, a mix of the two. Faith sounded astounding singing anything. She had a way of making anything work with her voice.

Now, I'm not a hero... no  
but the weight of the world's is on my soul  
these imagines burn my eyes  
they're burning me up inside

Buffy decided to enjoy the show. She slid down the wall and sat there listening very contently.

Free me  
before I slip away  
Heal me  
wake me from this day  
Can somebody help me?

Free me  
before I slip away  
Heal me  
wake me from this day  
Can somebody help me?

Buffy heard the shower turn off and the shower door open. She decided to just wait for Faith downstairs. Fifteen minutes later a clean and showered Faith bounced down the stairs. She seemed like she was in a very happy mood. She plopped down on the couch across from Buffy, who was sitting in a chair. Faith's mood instantly changed form happy to nervous and somewhat scared. She felt somewhat uncomfortable by Buffy's stare that was never leaving her.

"Faith…" Buffy tried to start.

"Buffy, if this is about last night it's no biggie. It was just a nightmare."

"Faith… don't." Buffy pleaded.

"Don't what, B?" Faith got it but wanted to stall, she didn't want to talk about it.

"You know exactly what I mean." Buffy was getting frustrated. "You were obviously scared. And I know if you were that scared, then something is wrong. And that matters, Faith. You matter."

"Buffy, don't get all sappy on me here." Faith was trying to change the subject.

"Faith! I'm sick of you hiding your feelings! I'm sick of you keeping everything inside! And I'm sick of…" Buffy didn't get to finish her outburst when Faith cut in.

"And you're sick of me, right? I mean you might as well be, everyone else is! I just thought you were different, Buffy! I thought you were there for me! But obviously I'm not wanted." The last part Faith calmed her voice down but, her eyes still showed her rage.

"That's not what I was going to say." Buffy said quietly, finally getting what her sister was feeling.

"Really? Then, what were you going to say?" Faith asked, not sorry for what she said before.

"I was going to say that I'm sick of watching you hurt yourself by keeping your feelings in. It's not good for you, Faith. You know I'm always here for you, right?"

"Yeah, B." Faith confirmed.

"Then why don't you tell me anything. It's not just the dream but, you've been cutting classes too? What is up with you?"

"Willow." Faith guessed Willow must have told Buffy. She wasn't mad, she actually expected it.

"Yeah, but that's not the point. Tell me what is so wrong that you're having nightmares and skipping class. You won't even go to the Bronze anymore. Please, Faith, just tell me."

"Buffy… I can't. I don't want to even think about it, let alone talk about it." Faith was pleading with Buffy in her eyes to let her go.

"Faith…"

"If you really want to know, ask Angel. He knows what happened. I just… I can't, Buffy. I'm sorry."

Buffy was at first mad that Faith had told Angel and not her. Then, she was just grateful that she could know what was going on in Faith's mind.

"Okay. I'm going to find out what is going on. Even if I'd rather you tell me, I'll ask Angel." Buffy said.

"Thank you. I would. You know that I would, I just…" Faith tried.

"Faith, I get it. Don't worry about it." Buffy went up and took her sister in an embrace. "But, you better not skip anymore classes or I'll bring Mom into this. Got it?" Buffy threatened while breaking the hug.

"Yeah, I got it, B." Faith smiled. "Speaking of which, where is Mom and Pipsqueak?"

"Oh, Mom left for work earlier and Dawn is at Janet's." Buffy explained. She looked at her watch; it was 1:00p.m. "Crap!"

"What?" Faith asked worriedly.

"I'm late. Everybody's going to the park to have lunch. You wanna come?"

"Um… I don't know, B."

"Come on, Faith. Please?" Buffy put her pout face on, that she knew Faith couldn't resist.

"Aww. No fair, you used the face. Fine, if you would just put that thing away. Seriously, you could make someone do murder." She said while a happy Buffy pulled her out the front door.

* * *

_Author Notes_

_So, are you wondering what happened to Faith? You'll find out. Thanks for all the reviews. Keep 'em up and I'll keep writing. _

_FaithandAngel_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you for the reviews. I'm only 13 and did this for fun and when I see that people actually like my writing, it makes me feel all happy, which, for me, does not happen very often. Oh and if you review, I'll write and update faster. Yeah, I know the suspense that is why I'm sparing you lol. As for the ages Faith and Buffy are 16, Faith is adopted so she is only a couple months younger than Buffy. They're sophomores in high school. Everyone else is the same, except Angel and Spike, who are juniors. Dawn is 12. I don't really know her age in the show so, yeah. It's au anyway so, yeah. Does that clear everything up for you? If you have anymore questions I'll answer 'em. Drama, drama. A lot of it. Well, here's the chapter. Oh this chapter may be a little higher than the others maybe like T.

* * *

_

**The Park**

Buffy, Willow, Oz, Xander, Anya, spike even showed up, and for some reason Cordelia got invited, all sat on the blanket that they spread on the grass. They were eating and laughing about something Xander just told them. Faith sat underneath a tree with Angel sitting next to her. They were in the middle of a conversation.

"So, um… don't give many details. Well, don't give any details. If you do it'll be even more of a shocker." Faith was trying to tell Angel how to tell Buffy what happened.

"Faith, don't worry. I'll only tell her what she needs to know, okay?" Angel tried to assure her.

"Sorry. I just… I don't know. I mean no offence or anything but, you wouldn't even know if you walked in on it. Thanks again by the way."

"Faith, I understand you don't want to tell anyone but, if you don't press charges than you at least need to tell Buffy. Or, well… I guess I need to tell Buffy. And stop saying 'thank you' that's like the 100th time you've said it. Like I said, I was at the right place at the right time." Angel said as they watched Buffy get up and head over in their direction.

"I better go. I don't want to be here when she finds out." Faith said as she got up. Angel followed her up. Buffy got over to them.

"Hey guys. What are you doing over here?" Buffy asked even though she knew exactly what they were doing.

"Um… Buffy, Angel has something to tell you. I'll go." Faith said as she walked away briefly touching Buffy's older arm.

"Buffy…" Angel started. "Faith wants me to tell you what is wrong with her." Buffy nodded, afraid that Angel would stop. "Well, I only know because I witnessed it. That's the only reason." Angel hesitated again. Buffy was just listening afraid of missing something. "Well, remember my party last month?" Buffy nodded. That was when Faith started acting all weird. "Well, um… remember her date?" Buffy nodded again. It was Parker Abrams, he seemed nice, just not Faith's type. "Uh, well, oh God, this is harder than I thought."

"Angel, please, just tell me." Buffy pleaded.

"He…um… he tried to…" He looked down to the ground. Buffy finally got it.

"He raped her?" Buffy asked knowing but, in disbelief.

"No, he tried, though. I walked in and ripped him off of her. She just told me not to tell anyone and took off." Angel summed up.

"Oh, God." Buffy couldn't believe it. Faith told her before they adopted her, it happened to her. She was really vague about the number of times it happened and who did it but, she told her.

"Are you okay?"

"I have to be, for Faith's sake. It will take a while to get over." 'It took a long time the first time it happened but, this time it didn't get that far. Still, it must feel awful to know you could be violated like that. To be violated like that' Buffy thought.

"I'll help you." Angel offered.

"I know you will." She said smiling up at him, moving closer to hug him. "She'll get past this, I know she will. She has to."

"She will. Faith is a strong girl, she can get over it with our help." Angel assured her. They pulled apart and sat down under the tree. They cuddled again, while watching Faith sitting laughing with their best friends. It was nice to see her like the old Faith again, even if it was just for the afternoon, Faith forgot about all of her problems and just hung out with her friends. Buffy scooted closer to Angel, getting comfortable. Both were content with just watching all of their closest friends.

It was dark and everyone had fallen asleep. Buffy and Angel were still underneath the tree. Spike and Cordy were on the beach towels, which made the blanket bigger, on opposite sides. Xander and Anya were cuddled together on the grass, her back to him and his arms wrapped around her waist. Oz and Willow were also cuddled with her head resting on his chest. Faith had her head resting on Willow's thigh. Good thing they told each of their parents they wouldn't be home tonight, and thank goodness it was Saturday and no Sunday. Each of them was content for the night, enjoying their only peaceful time. No patrols, no homework, no work, no nothing, just good friends, good time, good place, and good jokes. Hopefully they enjoy this peaceful time, they'll be in for a rude awakening soon.

* * *

_Author Notes_

_Please review. Suspense, is it killing you? You finally found out what happened to Faith. Were you surprised or did you guess it? Did I mess the whole story up? Please, tell me. _

_FaithandAngel_


	7. Chapter 7

_Author Notes_

_Thanks for the reviews. Some people were wondering how Parker almost did that to Faith, with her being slayer. I wanted to clear it up for everyone. Well, this has happened to Faith more than once in the past, so bad memories came back to haunt her. Also, remember Kakistos (sp?),she was frozen with fear. Basically the same thing happened. Does that help people? I hope it does, now on with the story. Oh, hey forgot to tell you, Oz isn't a werewolf in this. Willow is kind of into magic but, just a bit. And Anya was never a demon, just a really, really strange girl, but strange is good so. On with the show.

* * *

_

**The Park**

Angel was the first to wake in the morning. He sat there for about fifteen minutes when Buffy began to stir. He smiled at here, while she came back to earth. She opened her eyes and smiled while looking up at him.

"We fell asleep." She stated the obvious quite sleepily. Angel chuckled a little bit.

"Yes, everyone fell asleep." Once he said that, Buffy looked around at all of her friends, the people that she loved. She smiled while she saw Xander mumble something incoherently and Anya hit him on the head half asleep and settled back into his arms, falling asleep instantly. She looked at Spike, who must've rolled around during the night because the blanket was all twisted around his sleeping form. She laughed as soon as she saw Cordelia, who was not having her best beauty moment. She had bed had and grass in her hair and her make up was all smeared. As soon as she saw the sight of the other three she just smiled. There her two best friends and Oz were all in the same position they held the night before. The only thing that was different was Oz was starting to wake up. He opened his eyes and spotted Buffy and Angel. He carefully slipped away from underneath Willow and made his way to them.

"Hey." He said in his usual Oz way; short and quiet.

"Hey." Buffy said more awake, while Angel nodded.

"They look so cute." Buffy said focusing on Willow and Faith. Angel and Oz both nodded.

"Bloody cats!" Spike yelled incoherently in his sleep. Buffy, Oz, and Angel all looked at each other and then burst into laughter. Spike bolted up clawing the imaginary cats off his chest. "Shut up! I don't like cats okay." Spike retorted once he noticed the other three laughing at him.

"Sorry, it's just that you look like such an idiot. Wait you always do." Angel said harshly.

"Why you…. I'm going to kill you." Spike shouted waking everybody up while jumping at Angel. A very groggy Faith jumped up and tackled Spike.

"Thank God for slayer reflexes." She said while holding a reluctant Spike on the ground.

"Okay, I'm good now." Spike said calmer. Faith looked to Buffy, who nodded in return and got off of Spike. "Thank you, love." Spike said sarcastically while getting up.

"Don't EVER call me that." Faith said clearly upset.

"What ever you say, love." Spike said purposely. With that Faith tackled Spike to the ground. In between punches she stated angrily, "I…am not….somebody's…. property. Do…you…get…that?" Buffy ran to her and pulled her up off of Spike.

"Faith. Faith! FAITH!" She yelled finally Faith looked up at her with tears in her eyes. She looked at Angel who nodded and guided a very distressed Faith home without a word.

"Is she alright?" A very worried Willow asked.

"She just needs time." Angel replied.

"Yeah, but, what the bloody hell did I do?" Spike asked clearly confused.

"You were being a jerk like always." Xander retorted.

"Shut up, idiot." Spike said.

"Don't talk to my Xander like that. If you do I will cut your insides out and personally eat them." Anya threatened.

"Anya, honey. What did I say about threatening people?" Xander asked.

"It's scary for someone to think that a women is going to slit their throats or torture them inhumanly." Anya answered.

"Good girl." Xander said as he leaned in to kiss his girlfriend.

"Ugh. Goodbye you morons. I don't know why I hang out with you." Spike wondered aloud as he walked off.

"Oz, can you take me to Buffy's. I think she can use a little help with the Faith situation." Willow asked Oz.

"Yeah, of course." Oz said while taking his girlfriends hand and walking to his van.

Anya whispered something in Xander's ear and as soon as he heard it his face lit up.

"Um…we're leaving. Things to do. See you later." Xander explained as he practically dragged Anya to his car.

"Okay." Angel said to himself. He noticed a figure stirring out of sleep. A Cordelia with a very bad case of bed head sat up and looked around. She noticed Angel but nobody else.

"Where is everybody? Did I miss something?" She asked him. Angel just shook his head and walked away chuckling to himself. This left Cordelia all alone. "I missed something. I always miss something." She said to herself.

* * *

_Author Notes_

_Did you like it? I just got off school today, so hopefully I'll have some time to write some more chapters. I have family and all that happening so I don't know. This was not my best chapter I know, I just had to finish the park scene. Please R and R. I love reviews. If you have any questions, suggestions, or compliments just write a review. Okay…well bye. _

_FaithandAngel_


	8. Chapter 8

_Author Notes_

_Okay, here is chapter 8. Hope you like. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays.

* * *

_

**Summers' House**

Buffy rushed into her room, supporting a very distressed Faith. She set Faith on her bed and kneeled on the ground in front of her. Taking a very shaken Faith in her arms she said nothing, just rocked back and forth until she felt Faith let up on her shaking.

"I'm sorry, I just, I…." Faith tried but didn't quite get her explanation out.

"Faith, it's alright. You don't have to be sorry. Spike was being a jerk like usual." Buffy tried to assure Faith that it wasn't her fault.

"I just…it's hard, ya know? No, of course you don't. I'm a slayer and I couldn't defend myself. Angel had to pull the jerk off of me." Faith said while looking down at her hands.

"Faith, you're right, I don't know what it's like. But that doesn't mean I can't help you." Buffy started her speech, which made Faith lift her head up. "If that had happened to me I wouldn't even be able to fend him off for as long as you did. Faith, you're a strong independent girl, let me help you. Let me take care of you, please." Buffy pleaded with her sister.

"Buffy, I've never done that before. I've always been the one to take care of myself."

"Faith, you need to talk to someone. Please, you'll fall apart if you keep it all inside. Please, let me help you. That's all I want to do. You and Dawn are my little sisters and I need to protect you guys, help you guys. I want to help and protect you guys. Right now you need help if you know it or not. Faith, I love you, please let me help you."

At that Faith looked up. "You what?" She asked not believing what she just heard.

"I want to help you." Buffy repeated confused.

"No, the other part." Faith said getting excited.

"What…." Buffy looked Faith in the eyes and got it. "I love you."

"Yeah, that was the first time anybody has ever said that to me." Faith said awed.

"Well, I just did and I meant it okay. We're sisters we can tell each other anything, I want you to know that." Buffy said smiling getting settled in her bed. It was 10:00 am and she had just woken up but, for some reason she seemed tired.

"I do now. Thanks B." Faith said getting comfortable in cuddling into Buffy's side. Buffy just smiled and soon the two sisters were asleep.

About ten minutes after the two slayers fell asleep, the bedroom door opened and the head of Willow peeked through the door. Once she saw the two she smiled and turned around while softly closing the door. She turned around and almost plowed Dawn into the ground.

"Oh, Dawnie, I'm so sorry." Willow apologized.

"Hey Willow, don't worry about it. At least you notice me." Dawn said the last part while looking down at the ground.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Willow asked.

"It's just that Faith and Buffy have this sisterly connection between them and I know it'll never be that way between the three of us." Dawn stated.

"Aw, Dawnie, of course you have a sisterly connection with them, it's just that Faith really needs Buffy right now. Don't ask me why 'cause I don't really know myself. Just give it time." Willow said with genuine truth. "Oh, hey, you wanna go to the library? Giles wants to see me so I can help him with something. It's gonna be really boring because Xander's not gonna be there and he usually makes the jokes and, I told you to stop me when I go on like that." Willow babbled.

"I like it when you go on like that." Dawn said, forgetting what she was worried about.

"So, do you want to come?" Willow asked.

"Of course!" Dawn said already making her way down the stairs. Willow smiled and headed off after the younger girl.

* * *

_Author Notes _

_Yeah, I know lame chapter. It's really short too. Um, yeah please review. Sorry, it took me kinda long to write this chapter. I was kinda grounded from my laptop and then I got a small case of writers block. So, I hope you liked it. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far. Okay, I'll shut up now._

_FaithandAngel_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello again! Wow I sound like a nerd. Um…okay the last chapter wasn't the best but, hopefully this one is better. It has a little action in it so yeah. Oh, and just to let you know I stink at action scenes. So, sorry if the fighting scenes stink.

* * *

_

**Restfield Cemetery**

"B, watch out!" Faith yelled to her sister, as a vampire lunged at her from behind. Without even looking, Buffy kicked the vampire in the abdomen. "Oh, nice shoot." Faith said impressed. "You really are-" She didn't get to finish her sentence because the vampire she had pinned managed to kick her in the back. With a grunt, Faith flew forward and hit a tree.

"Faith!" Buffy exclaimed worriedly, but before Buffy could make her way over to Faith three more vamps made their way to her.

While the vampire Faith had been fighting lurked closer to Faith, Faith was suffering from a major headache and all she could see was blurry colors. 'Wait, what was that Buffy had told me once? Oh yeah, slayers have advanced hearing. Ok, so all I gotta do is block this ringing in my head and focus on my surroundings. Gee, how hard can that be?' Faith thought to herself sarcastically. She could see a dark shade of brown coming closer to her. 'Ok Faithy, time to put this plan in work.' Faith closed her eyes and listened. She waited until she heard the sound of a twig snap. Then, she made her move. Suddenly, she jumped up from her spot on the ground and tackled the vampire. She grabbed her extra stake from her belt and quickly staked the vamp.

Meanwhile, Buffy had dusted two of the vampires so far but, she was having trouble with the third. It had managed to get her pinned. Inching every so closely to her neck, the vampire was an inch away from getting his 'dinner' when he was dust. Buffy looked up to see Faith above her rapidly blinking her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Buffy asked her sister, while lifting herself off of the ground.

"I should be asking you the same question." Faith said sarcastically, still having trouble seeing clearly. Buffy took Faith's elbow and started to lead her to the exit of the cemetery. "Man! What was with the outrageous nest, though?" Faith asked.

"I have no clue. I think this means some new baddie is making its appearance." Buffy said while watching her sister as she stumbled over a rock. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Don't sweat it B. I think it's just a little concussion. I'll be fine once I get some sleep."

"Okay." Buffy said warily while she and Faith exited the cemetery. "Wait a minute. Did you just say 'outrageous'?" Faith gave her a weird look. "I'm just saying, you must really be out of it." Buffy burst into laughter, while Faith took her arm away and punched Buffy playfully on the arm. The two sisters walked back to their house with light conversation.

* * *

_Author Notes_

_Okay, this one's really short. Please, you know me by now, I love reviews. Right now I'm writing another fic that I'm going to put on here very shortly. If I have time I may even post it today. Who knows? Don't worry though, I'm very good at multitasking (even if i may not be able to spell it lol). So I'll post as soon as I can because now I have to go back to lovely school. So, if I don't post as soon as I want to, I'm very sorry. But as long as you guys are reading my work, I'll keep writing. Again, please review._

_FaithandAngel_


	10. Chapter 10

_Author Notes_

_Sorry it's been a while. I've been really busy. Anyways please R and R._**

* * *

**

**Library**

"Faith. Faith. Faith!"Buffy said in a hushed whisper, not wanting Giles to know that her sister was currently asleep. Buffy shook her sisters arm to try again. This time Faith shot up from the table, which she had laid her head on and fallen asleep, while Giles was telling them about an ancient demon.

"Sorry B. I was up last night studying for my French test. What's the point of learning a different language anyway? I mean common." Faith explained to Buffy. Buffy just laughed and shool her head.

"Are you girls quite finished?" Giles asked irritated. Buffy looked apologetic, while Faith just smirked in her trade-marked way.

"Yeah G sorry." Faith said after she got a stealthy elbow to the ribs from the blonde next to her.

"Yes, well, um, I suggest you patrol again tonight but, um, stay together and do be careful." Giles managed to spit out.

"Will do G-man. Now, I gotta jet. Catch ya later." Faith stood up and strode out of the libraby. Giles gave Buffy a look and was about to say something but, Buffy spoke first.

"I know, I'll watch her back." Buffy said as she gave Giles a grin. "I gotta motorvate. I'm late for Chem. Bye Giles." Buffy left the library.

**SunnyDale High Hallway**

Buffy ran to catch up to her sister after school. Faith was talking to Angel by the lockers but, even with her slayer hearing, she couldn't hear them. So, she decided to go even closer. She hid behind a door but, she could now hear them.

"Angel, I can't keep this from Buffy anymore. She's my sister. I don't feel right hiding this to her." Faith told Angel,

"I know. I don't like it either but, we have to wait a little bit longer." Angel explained to Faith.

"What if she hates us? Angel I can't deal with that. She's the one that always keeps me strong. I mean, what if when she finds out, she can't handle it?" Faith was frantically asking.

"You know Buffy. She'll probably be mad at first but, she'll get over it. She knew this wasn't going to last forever. I mean, she was my first love but, we drifting apart. It goes both ways Faith. She might not admit it but, she's feeling the same way too. I think she's falling for someone else too." Angel tried to assure her.

"It's just hard." Faith let out a sigh and leaned into Angel. Angel wrapped his arms around her and she did the same.

Buffy thought about what she just heard. 'What the…' she thought to herself. She then walked out from behind the door. Angel and Faith had parted but, were still talking. Buffy walked right past them, not even chancing a glance at the two. Faith saw Buffy looked distraught.

"Hey B. You okay?" Buffy just kept walking. "Buffy!" She tried again but, Buffy walked right out of the door. Faith turned back to look at Angel. "Do you think she heard?" Faith asked.

"I don't know." Angel said, truly not knowing. Faith took off running out of the school after Buffy. 'Oh God. What have I done?' She kept asking herself.

* * *

_Author Notes_

_Okay was anyone expecting that? I really like Faith/Angel together so yeah. Don't worry Buffy will get somebody too. Just wait. And please if anybody's reading this and wants me to keep at it, please review, because, I'm busy enough and if it's jsut a waste of time and nobody likes it then I'll just stop. But if you review then I'll keep at it._

_FaithandAngel_


	11. Chapter 11

_Author Notes_

_You know the drill, I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel in anyway. That's Joss's territory. Please review._**

* * *

**

Buffy's Bedroom

Buffy was laying stomach down on her bed with her pillow over the back of her head, as Faith banged on her bedroom door.

"B. Just let me explain." No answer. "Come on B." Still no answer. She had been trying to talk to her as soon as she got to the house, which was 3 hours ago. "Buffy, please. Just let me in." She was on the verge of giving up. There was still no answer. She laid her head against the door. Then, she heard shuffling inside the room. She heard the door click and she pulled her head away from the door. Buffy opened the door and stared deeply at Faith.

"Buffy, I'm so sor-" She tried but Buffy interrupted her.

"If you apologize to me, I'll beat you down."

"Go ahead." Faith offered. It was silent for a couple minutes.

"Why?" She simply asked.

"Why, what? 'Cause I know there are a lot of 'whys' going on in your head."

"Why lie? Why hide? And why would you betray me? I'm your sister. Why would you do that?" Faith looked down at her boots.

"I know it wasn't right. I-" She tried but was interrupted.

"Don't come up with some lame excuse, Faith. I know you. Tell me the truth." Buffy said angrily.

"When he helped me with Parker, we um, well we kinda bonded." Faith explained.

"Kinda?" Buffy questioned.

"Yeah, well, at first both of us denied the feelings but, then 3 weeks ago we, kissed. I didn't talk to him for a week. That's why I was all avoidy. But once we did we just forgot the whole thing. But we kissed again 3 days ago. That's why we were talking today." Faith struggled to explain. Buffy looked at her, not saying anything. "Please don't hate me?" Faith begged in a low whisper. Buffy caught it though, with her slayer hearing.

"I could never hate you. I'm mad. No, I'm pissed off but, I can't hate you." Buffy said. Faith just nodded.

"So are we 5by5?" Faith asked, scared.

"No." Buffy said. Faith paled. "But we will be." Buffy assured her. Faith nodded. "But I think you should leave me alone for a while." Buffy said softly. Faith looked at her sister and nodded softly.

"Yeah, whatever you need Buffy. I'm gonna go patrol, 'k." Buffy nodded and Faith took off down the hall and out of the house. Buffy looked after her sister and went back into her room.

* * *

_Author Notes_

_Yeah, I know I used some dialog from the Angel episode Sanctuary but, I changed it around a little bit. Um you know the drill please read and review. I don't care flame me for all you want. I just want reviews._

_FaithandAngel_


	12. Chapter 12

_Author Notes_

_Okay, sorry I haven't reviewed for this for a while. I've been really busy and have been trying to start another story on here. Anyways, please review. _

**

* * *

Restfield Cemetery**

Faith had been thinking more than patrolling for the last two hours. She had gotten one vamp, but that's it. She just was so distracted by what was going on. She didn't even sense the 'thing' that was following her at the moment. She didn't know until the last minute, but it was too late. The big, blue, ugly demon with horns coming from his head, had already thrown her into a tree.

"Ow, you son of a…" She started, getting up, but was interrupted when the demon sent a punch to her stomach that sent her reeling backwards. The demon approached again.

"What's wrong Slayer? Can't fight little old me?" The demon asked sarcastically.

"Well, first of all you're not little. Actually I think you should go on a diet, but you got the old part right." Faith said. The demon tried to kick her in the face, but Faith blocked it. Instead, when he got his balance, he backhanded her on the jaw. Faith flew back into the tree again.

"They really need to cut this thing down." Faith said regaining her footing. She took her real fighting stance. The fight was pretty even. Both of them were bloodied and tired. Finally, demon sent a punch to Faith and she fell.

"This won't be the last of me Slayer. Count on that." He then took off into the night.

**Summers' House**

Faith trudged up the stairs at about 12:00am. The fight with the blue demon had lasted incredibly, about two hours. She saw that she was dripping blood on the carpet.

"Mom's gonna kill me." She said. She went into the closet and grabbed two towels. One was to clean the carpet with, and the other to hold to her heavily bleeding forehead. Once she got the carpet cleaned, she went upstairs. As soon as she walked past Buffy's door to go to her own room, Buffy opened the door.

"What took you so long? You had me scared to death." Buffy all but exclaimed. Once she saw the blood and the way Faith was limping, she softly put her hand on her shoulder. "You're hurt." She stated the obvious.

"I'm fine Buffy." Faith said without turning around. She started walking to her room, trying not to limp, but Buffy stopped her.

"No you're not. You're bleeding. What happened?" Buffy said, first angrily, then softly.

"It was just a demon. I'll tell you tomorrow when I tell Giles." Faith said still not turning around.

"Faith, look at me." Buffy said getting frustrated. Faith, somewhat reluctantly turned around. From the light coming from Buffy's open room, she could see the extent of Faith's injuries. "It looks like it hurts." Buffy said trying to lightly touch Faith's face, but Faith pulled away.

"Nothing slayer healing can't fix." Faith said stubbornly.

"What's wrong with you?" Buffy asked, angry at Faith's attitude.

"You asked me to leave you alone, so that's what I'm doing." Faith said, not trying to be bitter.

"Faith, you're hurt. I can help clean you up." Buffy offered.

"No seriously B. It's nothing a shower and slayer healing can't handle." Faith said. Buffy just looked at Faith and nodded. Faith walked to her room and Buffy watched her, but once Faith was all the way in and Buffy could hear the shower start, that's when she went back to her room.

That night Buffy kept thinking about Faith and even if she was mad at her, she needed to forgive her because Faith needed someone. Buffy partly understood about what happened between Faith and Angel. Their relationship was going down hill, it wasn't what they used to have. It had been happening for a while. She was also proud that her sister was really giving her space so that she could be forgiven. She didn't get much sleep, between the Angel, Faith thing, and what had happened to her sister that night. She really wanted to know what happened.

Faith kept thinking about the demon saying it would be back. She had all these things going through her mind. It could have killed her. She kept thinking, 'What if there's more? Oh God, what if there's more?' With that going through her mind, she didn't get much sleep either.

* * *

_Author Notes_

_Hopefully y'all liked it. Again sorry it took me so long. I can only go on on the weekends. Oh, if there's anyone wondering about my other fic Faith' s Angel, I'm working on it. I won't stop any of my fics unless I'm done with them. Okay, again I love reviews._

_FaithandAngel_


	13. Chapter 13

_Author Notes_

_Wow, it's been a long time. I am SO sorry. My laptop crashed and school's like woah...lol...but here's this chapter. Hope you guy like it and hopefully next time it won't take me so long._

* * *

"Faith?" Joyce tried to wake her daughter.

"Ugh. Yeah Mom?" Faith rolled over on her back, making sure to cover her still bruised face with her arm.

"It's time to get up," Joyce answered.

"Okay," Faith said, slowly getting out of her bed, keeping her head down. "I'll be down in a sec," she said to the retreating form of her mother.

"You better," Joyce yelled from the hallway. Faith limped to the shower and turned it on. She let the feeling of the warm water ease her still healing wounds. When she was finished she got out of the shower and finished with her other normal morning activities, although she had to put extra makeup on to try and cover her bruises the best she could. She made her way downstairs and spotted Dawn sitting on a stool at the island in the kitchen.

"Morning Pipsqueak," Faith greeted as she ruffled Dawn's hair when she walked by.

"Morning, Faith. What's on the agenda today?" she asked.

"Hmmm…well I got a lotta stuff to do today. I gotta go over to Xan's and pick something up, go over to Red's and ask her a favor, gotta check in with G-man about one of the creepy crawly matters that was partying last night. Oh! And then C wanted to ask me something, plus I still gotta go to school and patrol," Faith answered taking a deep breath.

"Oh," Dawn said dejectedly, but quickly hiding it.

"But you know what?" Faith asked.

"What?" Dawn asked curiously.

"I'm gonna make sure the most important thing comes first," Faith said with a smile.

"What's most important?" Dawn questioned.

"You," Faith said with a smirk. She took something out of her jacket pocket after receiving a questioning look from Dawn. She put a little wrapped box on the counter in front of her little sister. "Happy birthday Dawn!"

"You remembered!" Dawn said with an excited smile.

"Of course I did. Did you really think I could forget your birthday?" Faith asked with a mock look of hurt. Dawn smiled. "Well, are you gonna open it?" Faith asked. Dawn tore through the paper and opened the little jewelry box. Inside was a silver cross with 'Dawn' engraved on it. Dawn squealed, but stopped quickly and acted 'mature'.

"Faith it's beautiful. Thank you so much," Dawn said, putting it on.

"No prob D. Now I gotta get goin'. Mom already went to work right?" Dawn shook her head 'yes'. "Well, then yeah. See you later."

"Okay…..Hey Faith?" Dawn asked the retreating form.

"Yeah?" Faith asked, but didn't stop. Instead she turned to face Dawn, but kept walking backwards.

"I love you," Dawn said truthfully.

" I love you too," Faith said with a warm smile. She turned around and walked out of the kitchen and out of the house. Once outside, Faith let out a painful breath and held her throbbing ribs. She didn't want anyone knowing she was hurt, though, and decided to suck it up and started towards Sunnydale High. Buffy decided to get up from her resting spot on the stairs where she had been listening to the conversation keenly.

"Morning," Dawn said all too cheerily.

"Happy birthday," Buffy said laughing at her sister's big, goofy smile.

"What?" Dawn asked innocently.

"You look like Xander just kissed you on the cheek or something," Buffy explained.

"I do not! I….I already told you I don't like him!" Dawn said trying, but failing to persuade her sister to believe her.

"Uh huh." Buffy rolled her eyes unconvinced. "You're getting your present from me tonight, okay?"

"M'kay," Dawn said with a smile.

A car horn beeped, letting Buffy know that Oz, who lived close by, was there to pick her up. She went over and kissed her sister on the top of the head and grabbed her backpack. "Love you," she said walking out of the kitchen.

"Love you too," was Dawn's reply as Buffy walked out the door.

* * *

Buffy made her entrance into the library just as Faith was making her way out. Faith gave a quick glance to Buffy and then headed out the swinging doors. Willow looked up to her best friend.

"Buffy! You're here! Well, it is school and you should be here. I'm just saying that you're 'here' in the library. We're here at the same time. You and me," Willow babbled.

"Yeah Will," Buffy said with a chuckle. "Have you seen Giles?"

"Him and Faith were going to have a meeting or something in the cafeteria at around first period. At least that's what Faith said." The redheaded wicca shrugged. Buffy was out the doors before Willow had a chance to comprehend she was leaving. Buffy stomped through the halls, making her way to the cafeteria. She looked through the small window in the door and saw Faith laying down on one of the tables. She swung the door open and made her way to her sister. Faith didn't even give her a glance when she sat down in the chair next to her. She had her eyes closed and Buffy thought she might be asleep until she heard her speak.

"What's up B?"

"You skipping out on class again Faith?" Buffy asked angrily.

"No B. I'm doing what I told Red and Red told you. G-man is just late," Faith explained, she still had her eyes closed and Buffy noted she looked really worn and tired. Faith slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to look at Buffy. "So you got nothing to worry about, Sis."

"I have you to worry about! You came back from patrol last night obviously hurt! Of course I'm going to worry. God! You are just so stubborn sometimes! I said I needed space, that doesn't mean I can't worry about you!" Buffy yelled at the still tired looking Faith. Faith sat up and opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Giles coming into the room.

"Oh Buffy! I'm glad you're here so we don't have to the repeat ourselves," he then realized something was wrong with the two. "Is everything alright girls?"

"Five by Five, G." Giles looked over at Buffy who just shook her head 'yes'.

"Alright, Faith would you like to start?" Giles asked changing the subject.

"Uh. Yeah, sure G-man. Um. Well, I was doing the normal patrol last night. Only had one vamp. Then had a demon come. He kicked my ass. Then, took off. Said he'd be back," Faith said nonchalantly.

"What did it look like?" Giles asked.

"Let's see, big, ugly, horny, and blue," Faith said.

"Do you think maybe the lack of vampires is because of this demon?"

"You're guess is as good as mine," Faith said, shrugging her shoulders.

"If I you saw a picture do you think you could identify the creature?" Giles asked.

"I dunno. It was really dark and I really only made good friends with a tree. But probably. No promises," Faith answered.

"Do you have anything else?" Buffy asked. Faith turned to look at her.

"If I did I'd tell you." Giles could sense the raw tension between the two.

"Well, alright. I think you two should go back to class," Giles said. The two girls looked away from each other and turned to Giles.

"Yeah okay. See ya G," Faith said and got up and walked out of the room. Buffy made to move as well, but Giles stopped her.

"Buffy are you sure everything is alright between you two?" Buffy turned to look at Giles, but then just walked out of the cafeteria, leaving Giles alone.

* * *

_Author Notes_

_So you like? Please review._

_FaithandAngel_


	14. Not a Chapter

Hey guys,

I'm sorry, but this isn't an update. I know I haven't updated anything in forever, but life has just been in the way. The truth is I don't know if I'm going to be updating this story anytime soon. I started this story when I was 12 and I really don't like it that much anymore. However, if you guys still want more then I might be willing to give it another shot. If you do want me to continue this then give me some ideas. I would really appreciate any help. Thanks if you're still reading any of my stuff. You guys are awesome (:

Oh and if there are any other stories you want me to try and update let me know and I'll do my best.

FaithandAngel


End file.
